


happy birthday, doc

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [26]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, sides exist in same universe as picani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Picani enjoys the gifts his friends have given him for his birthday. And, after a long day of work, his boyfriend finally shows up.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Kudos: 22





	happy birthday, doc

Emile Picani leaned back in his chair, his fingers coming up from where they were previously typing furiously to push his glasses into his hair. His eyes were tired, and his day had been full of meetings and sessions, and he got to talk about some of his favorite shows. Somehow, his sessions always devolved into that, and he wasn’t going to complain. Any day where he got to talk about the things he loved _and_ help his patients was a good day.

He glanced around his new office; his friends had all shuffled in during his lunch hour, bombarding him with hugs and gift bags. He was grateful and happy. 

Picani picked up the polaroid photo that Patton had snapped of them all crammed together in front of the bookshelf. It always made him laugh when he realized just how different all of his friends were but how perfectly they melded into a group. In the photo, Picani was squished between Patton and Roman, while Roman was pulling Virgil and Remus into the shot, the anxious man trying to hide his smile and the mustached man making a ridiculous facial expression. Janus, as always, lurked further behind Patton, and Logan was clearly rolling his eyes in the photo, but he was smiling. A rare occasion, but a beautiful thing nonetheless. 

The polaroid camera was a very Patton-y gift, and Emile loved that he could pin the photos up on his walls and cork boards, or settle them beside his figurines on the shelves. Someday, hopefully soon, Picani would get a selfie with each of his friends individually. The pale pink camera was perfect to fit into his messenger bag

Roman had gifted him a collector’s edition boxed set of all of the Studio Ghibli films. He of course had already owned all of the films, but not this special collection of them that also came with some figurines. The theatrical man boasted about how he had searched far and wide, going into special shops and contacting collectors until he found one who could sell him the box in pristine condition. 

Logan was the practical one, and so Emile was not surprised when he opened the gift bag to find a collection of three ties. But they weren’t plain or boring ties, like the ones that Logan often wore to appear as professional as possible. No, these were themed. One had the symbols of the four nations from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in a fun pattern, another had the wildflowers from the animated version of _Alice in Wonderland_ , and the third was inspired by _She-Ra_. Emile would definitely be wearing these ties more than any other.

Janus was also fairly practical, and had handed him a collection of a variety of teas; these, too, were inspired by animated shows, ranging from _Alice in Wonderland_ to _Duck Tales_. Emile almost was hesitant to drink them, but they sounded so delicious, and he’d probably end up purchasing more of them once these ones had been consumed.

Virgil had held his gift bag nervously behind him, as expected, but handed it over to Picani and watched with worried eyes as the therapist pulled out a Jack and Sally figurine. Roman joked about how Virgil probably had wanted to keep it for himself, and Virgil admitted that he had bought one for himself as well. Picani got up from his seat immediately and found a spot on the shelf where it would sit perfectly. Once he got a selfie with the dark and brooding man, he’d set it right next to the figurine.

Remus’ gift was rather unexpected, though no one ever really knew what to expect from the mustached man. Still, when Picani had torn apart the packaging to reveal a handmade Scrump doll from _Lilo and Stitch_ , there were audible gasps throughout the room. They’d all known that Remus was creative and a bit wild, but this was something so heartfelt and yet had the same weird essence as the doll from the film. Even Logan admitted that the craftwork was perfect, and Remus beamed proudly when he announced that he had, in fact, not used any eggs. Emile had settled the doll onto his shelf, where the Stitch plushie used to be.

Picani slowly packed up his things, settling most of his gifts (except for the Jack and Sally figurine and the Scrump doll) into his messenger. He switched off the lights in the office, and then headed out, through the hallways of the buildings, and out the front entrance. Waiting for him, with an apologetic smile, was Remy.

“Hey, babes-” he started, and Emile raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “I’m so sorry I didn’t come with the others earlier, I slept in, and-”

“Yeah, I figured. It’s alright,” Picani responded, adjusting the way his messenger bag was settled on his shoulder. “Look, it’s been a long day, let’s just go home, okay?”

“Emi, you’re upset,” Remy began, and Emile just shook his head, glancing up at the stars that were beginning to show over their heads.

“I’m not upset. You were up late last night because of your insomnia. If I was upset, that’d make me a pretty terrible boyfriend, wouldn’t it?” He mused, and he felt Remy step closer to him.

“Missing your birthday celebrations makes _me_ a terrible boyfriend,” Remy countered, and once again, Emile shook his head. “Emi, please, let me feel bad about this.” Emile laughed a little, then glanced at Remy. 

“You know I would never do that, babe,” he responded curtly, and Remy sighed. “You’re here now. Let’s go home, order some Chinese food, snuggle in our pajamas, and watch all of these collector’s DVDs that Roman bought for me, okay?” Remy sighed again, knowing that his boyfriend was stubborn and lovely, and nodded, his fingers trailing until he grabbed Emile’s chin, dipping down until their lips met. Emile scrambled to wrap his arms around Remy’s neck, loving the feeling of the familiar leather jacket.

The two finally separated, and Remy nodded to his motorcycle. “Hop on, doc. Oh, and happy birthday, babes.”


End file.
